Minion
Minion is Megamind's only reminder of his long lost home planet: a pet "fish" that was carried across the galaxy in Megamind's space pod. Megamind built an ape-like robot suit to house his faithful Minion, who now serves as Megamind's loyal sidekick. Biography As their homeplanet was being sucked into a black hole, Megamind's parents placed Minion with their infant son in his scape pod so he could take care of him. Since they landed on Metro City, more specifically in the Metro City Prison For The Criminally Gifted Minion was always there for Megamind and over the years he assisted his boss in escaping and carrying out all of his plans. When they have finally succeded on getting rid of Metro Man, Minion and Megamind celebrated by causing havoc on the city and taking over town hall until his master grew bored and decided to create a new superhero to fight with. Minion helped Megamind train Hal (who was shot with a syringe gun containing a serum of Metro Man's DNA). After Hal's training was over Minion discovers Megamind's relationship with Roxanne Ritchi, their frequent kidnap victim and quarrels with him over it, claiming that "the bad guy doesn't get the girl!". Frustrated, Megamind claims that he doesn't want to be the "bad guy" anymore. He tells Minion to go and that he doesn't need him, causing their long friendship to appear irreparably lost. Later Minion (disguised as the Warden) breaks Megamind out of prision to save Roxanne. Minion,(disguised as Megamind) rescues Roxanne but breaks his fish bowl head in the process and almost dies but is saved when Megamind places him in a fountain. He is seen playing music and dacing in his repaired robot suit at the end of the movie Physical description Minion is an alien that resembles a fish, more specifically a piranha with big dark brown-hazel eyes and sharp teeth. He lives in a giant robot suit hat rensembles a gorilla, which was built for him by Megamind and has a little castle on it were Minion sleeps. He can move the body in synchronism as if it were his real body. Personality and traits Minion is witty, polite, loyal, caring, and sometimes can be a bit overdramatic. He is easy going and very protective of his friends, especially Megamind, acting almost like a parent to him Relationships Megamind He's been Megamind's trusted companion and only friend in the world since they both fell to Earth as babies, he has been always there for Megamind and his only goal in life is to protect him. Minion assisted him in training Hal and later confronts Megamind about him dating Roxanne, worried for his master's safety Minion attempts to forbide him from going out, which prompts to Megamind saying that he no longer needs him, which greatly hurts Minion and makes him leave. After Megamind finds out that Tighten kidnapped Roxanne little after he turned himself in to the prision, he appeals the Warden to let him out, Minion (disguised as the Warden) frees him (but doesn't let him out or reveal himself until Megamind makes an apology) and as they walk the aisle Megamind punches Minion's arm playfully and the latter hugs him, both laughing. Minion is almost killed when Tighten breaks his fishbowl head but Megamind saved him by placing him in the city's fountain and repairs his suit by the end of the movie. Minion always calls him "Sir". Roxanne Ritchi Unlike Megamind, Minion was always nice to Roxanne and refers to her as "Miss Ritchi". At first Minion disapproved of Megamind dating her, fearing that she could hurt him. Later Minion (disguised as Megamind) rescues her from Tighten, breaking his fish bowl head and almost dying in the process, he survived thanks to his boss throwing him in the city's fountain, much to Roxanne's relief.　 Metro Man Minion glared at young Metro Man along with the other kids at the Grade School when they gave Megamind a not so friendly welcome. Over the years he assisted his boss in his plans of getting rid of Metro Man and unlike Megamind Minion wasn't sad at all with the hero's apparent death. It is unknown if Megamind and Roxanne told him about Metro Man's real status. Gallery HereIsYourMinion-1-.png|Megamind's mother hands Minion to Baby Megamind Minion.png|Minion gives Baby Megamind a warm smile BabyMegamind5.png|Minion with Baby Megamind before they depart BabyMegamind6.png|Minion and Baby Megamind land in the prison yard BabyMegamind8.png|Minion scowls at the inmates BabyMegamind7.png|Minion and Megamind during a prison break BabyMegamindWarden.png|Minion and Megamind are stopped by Warden MinionGlares.png|Minion glares at the kids in grade school MinionCuddle.png|Minion cuddles against Megamind MinionPrototypeBody.png|Minion's first robot suit MegamindDehydratesMinion.png|A sad Megamind dehydrates Minion MegamindandMinionagainsttheworld.png|Minion comforts Young Megamind MinionInvisibleCar.png|Minion in the invisible car MinionRoxanneScream.png|Minion gently asks Roxanne to scream ..Romania.png|Minion answers Roxanne's question MinionMegamindVictory.png|Minion and Megamind on their way to the city hall MinionSong.png|Minion tries to turn off the music MinionCarriesMegamind.png|Minion carries Megamind into the Mayor's office MinionCastle.png|Minion goes to sleep ItsWorking.png|Minion doesn't consider Hal hero material MegamindMinionForgetMeStick.png|Megamind tells Minion to use the "Forget-me-stick" MinionCape.png|Minion finishes Megamind's new cape TheBlackMambaaa.png|''The Black Mambaaaa'' SuspiciousMinion.png|Minion looks at Megamind suspiciously Sad Minion.png|Megamind hurts Minion ApologyAcepted.png|Minion accepts Megamind's apology Minionthatface.png|"'Look at that face...'' MinionDances-1-.png|Minion dancing Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category: ViIlains Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category: ViIlains Category:Males Category:Aliens